A Friend in Need?
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Matt doesn't let Foggy treat him like crap that easily after being severely injured.


**I've been re-watching _Daredevil_ and I almost forgot how much did Foggy piss me off in _1x10_, as much as I understood his line of thinking. This takes place in the end of the episode when Matt is injured and resting in his apartment and Foggy finds out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Marvel Cinematic Universe_.**

* * *

Matt was stitching up his wound as Foggy stared at him.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, you keep this up. You know that, right?" Foggy said as Matt taped his injury.

"I can take care of myself." Matt argued.

"What about the rest of us? Me. Karen. We're a part of this now because of you and we didn't get a say in that." Foggy said with scorn in his tone.

"What do you think is gonna happen, if I give up now, Foggy? Who's gonna stop Fisk?" Matt shot back.

"Oh, I don't know, the law?" Foggy asked rhetorically.

"Tell that to Elena." Matt reminded and Foggy had the decency to admit Matt had a point as he looked away from his best friend briefly. "If you could have put on a mask and prevented what happened to her, you're telling me you wouldn't have?"

"It's not fair, Matt." Foggy said hurtfully.

"We don't live in a world that's fair. We live in this one and I'm doing everything I can to make it a better place." Matt said.

"_A better place._" Foggy repeated, thinking that Matt was delusional as he got up, glaring at Matt, like if he didn't even know him anymore. "That kind of sounds like what Fisk keeps saying."

"Don't say it. Don't twist it around." Matt pleaded.

"You tried to kill him, Matt. You told me yourself, how is that any different than the way _he_ solves his problems?" Foggy demanded.

"I made a mistake. I know that." Matt admitted.

"Misspelling "_Hanukkah_" is a mistake. Attempted murder is something else." Foggy argued. "You ever stop to think if you went to jail? Or worse? You really think that anyone would believe that I didn't know what you were doing? That Karen didn't know?!"

"The city needs the man in the mask, Foggy!" Matt exploded as he got up, finally running out of patience and Foggy looked taken aback. "When I was a boy, I heard my Dad get beaten up and shot to death. I can't even imagine his face… his eyes… when he died but I could feel his body getting colder as I touched him… his life leaving him…" His voice broke and tears filled his eyes. "Can you imagine that despair and fear… not seeing your parent's eyes as he dies in your arms? That's something I didn't want for any little kid like me to happen, ever again! That's why I do what I do! When the people we try to lock up, walk away, that's when I put on the mask! Because it's the only thing stopping them from…"

"It may be but…"

"No! Not "_may be_", Foggy!" Matt snapped. "When a mugger or a thief in the street stops to think twice, that's fear! That's who I am! That's why Fisk wants me dead! You've seen that there are people like Fisk or Owlsley, who can buy judges and cops to walk away from what they do, like what they tried to do with Karen! And I'm the only one, who can stop them! And if you don't get why I do, what I do… then you're not who I thought you were." He finished with pain in his voice.

"What did you think I was, Matt?" Foggy scoffed. "An excuse for your day life? Does the same go for Karen? Did we ever mean anything to you?"

"I thought you were my best friend." Matt said. "You of all people would have understood."

Matt walked away as Foggy stood rooted to the spot where he had been standing, thinking deeply about Matt's thoughts.

* * *

**I could understand Foggy's line of thinking to an extent but I've always hated how he treated Matt like crap in that episode after finding out and Matt did stand his ground but not enough. Honestly, it was almost as bad as in _Arrow_, with Oliver letting everyone treat him like crap and disrespect his leadership too in Seasons 3-4 and Matt in _Daredevil_ Season 3 had much stronger backbone.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

_**Bl4ckHunter**_


End file.
